This invention relates to a particle measuring system for measuring characteristics of particles such as number, size, refractive index, shape, etc. by detecting light scattered at the particles by means of detectors while irradiating the particles in fluid such as liquid with light.
In a prior art particle measuring apparatus, as described in JP No. A-54-114260, pulse signals for measuring characteristics of particles are detected by using signals coming from a detector.
However, when pulse signals for measuring characteristics of particles are detected by using signals coming from a detector as in the prior art particle measuring apparatus, since noises are produced in the detector, etc., it is not possible to measure particles generating scattered light pulses, which are smaller than those due to these noises, i.e. particles, whose size is small.